Neo-Draconia
Neo-Draconia - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - This AU has been adopted by ZzzSleepyCreeper. Please be patient as they research and refine the contents of this page. :After a brutal war between continents, Pyrrhia and Pantala now maintain an uneasy alliance both towards each other and the tribes they individually house. On the brink of a widespread industrial revolution and new innovations on the rise, tensions couldn't be stronger between an easily perishable world of now-united dragons across two unique seaboards. :Neo-Draconia takes on a steampunk and gear-designed world with heavy influences from the 1920s and 1940s. History - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ;0 AS :oof ;5012 AS :The War of SandWing Succession ends, resulting in a temporary ease of tension between Pyrrhian tribes. ;5013 AS :Pyrrhia rediscovers Pantala in an uneasy meeting between continents. SilkWings are eventually freed of their bonds and LeafWings attempt to return to society after a shaky negotiation with the HiveWings. ;5056 AS :oof Pyrrhian City-States - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ;Agranon :Location: desert, by the coast :Common Tribes: SandWings, SwiftWings :Population: :Industry: alcohol, silks, glass, cactus juice, medicine, snakeskin ;Cosarin :Location: rainforest :Common Tribes: RainWings, NightWings :Population: :Industry: lumber, herbal medicine, fruit/vegetation, arts, books ;Ignitis :Location: northeast mountains :Common Tribes: SkyWings, TempestWings, MistWings :Population: :Industry: steel, mining, manufacturing, weapon-making, printing press/propaganda ;Henderline :Location: marsh plains :Common Tribes: MudWings, MistWings :Population: ~20,000 :Industry: agriculture, livestock, lumber, paper ;Moonfleck :Location: coniferous tundra, north coast :Common Tribes: IceWings, DeathWings :Population: ~32,000 :Industry: seafood, pelts, feathers, tourism (skiiing/snowplay) ;New Possibility :Location: center mountains :Common Tribes: SwiftWings, hodgepodge of tribes :Population: :Industry: mining ;Old Possibility :Location: center mountains :Common Tribes: :Population: :Industry: mining ;Riverside :Location: southeast coast :Common Tribes: SeaWings, DriftWings, MudWings (formerly) :Population: 0 :Industry: seafood, mining (formerly) ;Saturnalia :Location: region between desert and rainforest :Common Tribes: NightWings, AviWings, SwiftWings :Population: :Industry: technology, inventions, scientific discoveries, medicine, books ;Silverbay :Location: :Common Tribes: RainWings, SeaWings, DriftWings, DeathWings :Population: :Industry: tourism Pantalan City-States - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ;Cicada :Location: central Pantala, prairie :Common Tribes: HiveWings, SilkWings :Population: ~56,000 :Industry: ;Poison :Location: northeastern jungle :Common Tribes: LeafWings, SilkWings, RainWings :Population: ~14,000 :Industry: ;Opalescence :Location: southeast Pantala :Common Tribes: HiveWings, LeafWings, SilkWings, SeaWings :Population: ~80,000 :Industry: fishing, trade with Pyrrhia Culture - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ;The Arts :text ;Education :text ;Industries :text ;Newspapers + Propaganda : : ;Religions :text ;Science :text ;Television :text Society - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ;Family :text ;Government :text ;Military :text ;Social Issues :racism, poverty, social inequality, starvation, increased unemployment, war, discrimination Category:Work In Progress Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (ZzzSleepyCreeper)